


No Lies

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Janus is in Love, M/M, Roman is Pretty, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: (Drabbles and shorts are hard to summarise)Roman in a suit, Janus is in love.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 71





	No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> roman,,,pretty
> 
> Ask Prompt: Father please I wish for Roceit content, by bones are d r y
> 
> here u go Mel u am here to supply

“Have I ever lied to you?” Janus asks as he fixes Roman’s tie.

Roman raises his eyebrow. “Yes. Many times, dear.”

“Ok, well. Have I ever lied to you about something important?”

Roman rolls his eyes. Janus groans as he fixes one of the buttons on Roman’s shirt.

“Ok! Fine! Yes, I lie sometimes, but I promise that you look amazing, my love.”

Roman turns to look into the mirror. Janus was right - He did look good. The suit was red with gold accents. The shirt and pants were both black - although the shirt had golden flowers stitched into the collar. Janus’s arms wrap around his waist and he rests his chin on Roman’s shoulder, looking at him in the mirror.

“You look stunning,” Janus murmurs, pressing a kiss against Roman’s neck.

“All thanks to you, dear.”


End file.
